Shelby's Partial Realistic Fantasy
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: Tyler did not get an answer on what is Shelby's fantasy so with a little of his Energem magic, he sends a figure of himself to fulfill her fantasies. M for a reason, Tyler/Shelby One-Shot


Author's Note: Doggone it! Am I wrong here to write about this pairing? Anyway we're halfway through the series. Once again I'll warn that if this pair isn't to the end I'll delete these kind of fics. So once again this is something for now. This takes places before the ep "Wishing for a hero" from my one-shot perspective of "Keeping Hope Alive" choice song for Shelby's fantasy is mentioned in the disclaimer.

Once again, after this fic I'm taking a well deserved break from posting fanfics I'm have more coming on February 7 so for now just enjoy my new fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor the song "Baby Boy" by Beyoncé

Shelby's Partial Realistic Fantasy

After returning back to the U.S. with the purple Energem and it's Plesio Zord, the Rangers headed back for a well deserved rest, knowing that the end is near and there are 2, in partial, Energems left to find. However before heading back to their respective houses Tyler and Shelby spent a bit of time together. Lately Tyler have been noticing things about Shelby. So he decided to ask her something more personal.

"So Shelby, since you had a crush on me, what kind of fantasies did you have about me?"

"What?" Shelby was quite shocked that Tyler would ask her that. "You know... Just fantasies. Like a picnic..."

"No need to act like a prude to me."

"I'm not acting like a prude!"

"Come on Shelby, somehow I know you want more from me than just a kiss. You know you want me. I don't how bad but you do."

"So what if I do want you?"

"I have no problem with that."

Tyler held her close and at that point Shelby was getting aroused as his hands were around her.

"So tell me, what's your fantasy?"

"You being totally dominant over me."

"Totally? Like had I had you strapped up, or teased you?"

"Uh, that's for me to know and you to find out Mr. In-The-Neighborhood man."

"Come on Shelby, do you have to make me guess?"

Shelby kissed him lightly for a bit before she left.

"Sure."

"Okay Miss 'Di-Know-It-All,' I'll find out how I can rock your world."

"Good luck, gorgeous."

Tyler couldn't get enough of Shelby walking away wanting to have Shelby one day all to himself. And the kicker is: she wants the same thing. As it was now nighttime, Tyler was lying down on his bed wearing nothing but his silk red boxers. Wondering about Shelby, he picked up his tablet and went to the app to connect to Shelby. Meanwhile Shelby was about to go to sleep herself already she had on her pink lace bra with matching boy short panties. As she was about to put on her nightgown, her tablet was answering and Tyler was on the video chap of an app.

"Tyler." Shelby said.

"Shelby."

"So... Have you figured out a way to rock my world?"

"I'm still working on that."

Somehow Tyler was resting his head on his red Energem. And from out of nowhere at Shelby's house, there was a 3D translucent outline of Tyler, but he was red like his Energem and it was wearing the same thing Tyler was wearing. However if Tyler were to wear like tan or gray shorts, the 3d figure would still be wearing it but red. Slowly it was sneaking behind Shelby.

"I think you wish I was there right now."

"Really? What turns you on?"

"As in?"

"If you were to see me in my nightwear, what would turn you on mostly."

"Anything sexy enough as long as I with you."

"Okay because right now I'm wearing my pink lace bra with matching lace boy shorts."

Shelby took steps back to show Tyler her lingerie. As soon as Shelby turned around the 3-D figure of Tyler was there. Shelby was shocked yet at the same time happy.

"Tyler what are you...?"

The red figure of Tyler grab Shelby and pinned to the bed. He proceeded to hover on top of her as he had One of his hands pain both Shelby's wrists with one hand and place them over her head. proceeded.

"Aah... Oh!"

Red Tyler took this time to caress her breasts through her bra turning on Shelby even more as she moans wanting Tyler to go even deeper.

"Your body is so responsive to me. I guess opposites do attract."

"Tyler, I know this isn't the real you, but at this point l don't care."

Meanwhile the Tyler from his house watch the entire thing go down he was masturbating as he saw Shelby pinned by the figure he sent her. Strangely enough the red Energem rested over his head it seems as his his thoughts on how he was going to get Shelby to spill was something his translucent figure was doing already.

Meanwhile, Red Tyler's body gently laid over Shelby as his hands were still pinning hers on the bed at one point they were over her head, at another he had her spread eagle. Tyler's arms was guiding Shelby's on the bed, yet Shelby made no attempts to resist. Even though The figure of Tyler wasn't real, Shelby could actually feel the bulge in his boxers as it was resting right on her love tunnel and sweet spot through her panties.

Red Tyler has had enough of the "foreplay." He looked at Shelby very decently. Next he placed Shelby's hands behind her and inside her panties with her palms touching her butt and to go over the top, Red Tyler, wrapped his arms around her immobilizing her arms even more. As the real Tyler saw this, he could only wish he was there with her and not the clone figure that he sent. Meanwhile as Red Tyler got Shelby probably a bit worked up as she squirms underneath him Tyler gave a few slow and deep thrusts despite the fabric between them. Throughout the frustration, Shelby's pleasure was about to get higher.

"Tyler..."

"What? Am I hurting you?"

Red Tyler kept on with the deep thrusts.

"If by hurting you mean with this pleasure. Then yes."

"But..."

"You hurt me so good, baby."

"Good. But you know..."

Red Tyler stopped with the thrusting to kiss Shelby's neck and even though it's not the real Tyler, she could feel the wetness of his lips. At this point she was wrapped up in Tyler's love bond. After a while, Red Tyler was thrusting faster and faster. Shelby wanted nothing more than to match his thrusts but was too bound to do so, Red Tyler now licked from her cleavage to her neck and then to her chin. Sending chills down her body.

"Tyler! Ohh, Ty-"

Red Tyler kissed her very deeply it soon turned into a French kiss and his tongue entered her mouth completely. Through the moaning, Shelby was really enjoying this intense and sublime pleasure while drowning in it as well.

 _'I really wish I was there with you now, Shelby.'_ Tyler thought as he still watched.

 _'I wish this was really you, Tyler!'_ Shelby though as she wished she was being pleased by the real Tyler. _'I really want to feel you gorgeous body for real!'_

Now Shelby was moaning so loudly that she was close to her orgasm. She wanted to tell Tyler that she was going to come but forgot due to the fact that the Tyler who's pleasing her, is just in a sense of fulfilling her fantasies, a figure he sent to pose as a temporary boy toy for her.

Once she had her orgasm she exploded with such force.

"Oh... Tyler...!"

She rode her orgasm until she was finished a little while after that, the real Tyler was done as well. When Red Tyler did release her, she was able to free her hands out of her panties but she didn't have enough energy. Red Tyler kissed her neck first the. Her forehead and finally kissed her one more time before disappearing. Shelby looked at her tablet and found out her battery was almost dead.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tyler." Shelby said almost sleepy allowing to let the battery run out. "Good night."

"Good night, beautiful." Tyler said as he clicked off his tablet to go to sleep as well dreaming about how he could please her for real and fulfill her fantasies now that he knows what she likes. Shelby on the other hand now have to figure how to get even with him, even though she wanted him to invade her fantasies. But it would have to wait due to the fact that they have an important task ahead, and that is to find a suitable candidate for the purple Energem to bond to.

Author's Note: and that is that for now. However I was planning on doing another part in which Shelby gets her turn if you want, leave a review on if I should. Anyways Happy 2016 everybody!


End file.
